


Keith Is Petty

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I'm pettier than Keith, Keith and Lance aren't dating, Kinda Klance, M/M, no actual smut, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Pidge and Hunk make a weird bet. Lance makes it weirder. Keith is petty as all hell and poor Coran walked by at the wrong time.





	Keith Is Petty

Keith quickly hid his Marmoran blade under his pillow before having to remember that everyone already knew. The second he saw his door open his blade was hidden. When he looked up, he was met with Lance's blue eyes and he quickly turned away. "What do you want?" Keith asks the embarrassed looking paladin. "Well, Mullet..." "You can just call me Keith..." Lance swallowed before clearing his throat and smiling. Quietly, he made his way over to the red paladin. "I might have said that... uh... you and I are doing things so Pidge and Hunk made a bet about how you'd be into hickeys and biting... and you'd be really loud in bed... and I might have said that I could prove all of that stuff true..." 

With a scowl, Keith looked at Lance, "And they're outside right now aren't they...? That's why you're being quiet..." Lance nodded. With a glare at the door, Keith made a loud groaning noise which threw off Lance and the two lurking paladins outside of the door. Lance gave him a questionable look before Keith let out a moan of Lance's name. "I'm helping you," Keith snapped quietly. Lance gulped before closing his legs tightly as the slightly shorter made breathy noises and whimpers that were surprisingly real sounding even though it was just Keith sitting on his bed and closing his eyes so he didn't make awkward eyecontact with Lance. 

Slowly Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance had his hand on his crotch. Keith closed his eyes again and made a loud sound before hearing the zipper of Lance's pants go down. Quickly, Keith grabbed Lance's hands and pinned them above his head and the blue paladin was completely red in the face. Keith looked down slowly before smirking and reaching towards the straining button on Lance's jeans. He pulled at the zipper so it wasn't near Lance's straining erection before zipping it back up. With a groan, Lance looked at Keith who let go of his hands. "This is for the bet... nothing else so keep it in your pants, Sharpshooter," Keith finished with a smirk. 

Lance scooted up in the bed so his back was to the wall before he closed his eyes and hoped the time would pass and he could leave quickly to take care of himself. Gripping the bed sheets tightly, Lance bit his lip as the noises made it harder and harder to stay calm... and something else harder and harder if Lance's straining jeans and soaked boxers had anything to say about it. He was pulled out of his calmness when he felt a tap on his hand. "If you make noises to it might be more believable... and don't grip holes into my sheets please..." Keith said quietly.  Keith leaned back again before Lance bit his lip again and looked at the ceiling before Keith made another noise and Lance didn't hold back. A loud groan came from Lance that shocked Keith... shocked the two (still) lurking paladins and definitely shocked poor Coran who walked by at the wrong time. 

Lance didn't care he had things he wanted to say to Keith for a while now... and not being in the actual situation might make things awkward in the future but Lance... Lance honestly didn't care at this point. "Fuck... Keith~" Lance groaned as Keith was still in shock, "So... tight..." The red paladin then... as the per usual... took it as a competition. "Lance~ Oh... Oh my god, Lance... Please... Ah~ Fuck me..." The blue paladin's eyes shot open and looked right at Keith who smirked before motioning towards his neck and then to his mouth. Lance was to blurry visioned to understand so he just nodded. 

The blue was shocked when Keith leaned in and kissed Lance's neck roughly. Lance let out a groan as Keith bit his neck and made visible marks all over his collar bone and neck. The slightly taller was clearly enjoying it as Keith made a few fake noises. Pulling away, Keith wiped his spit off of his mouth before making a few more noises. Lance was in too deep. 

~~~

After a while of noises Keith tapped Lance's hand to get him to open his eyes again. Lance saw Keith's chest go up and down faster and his hands grip tightly at the sheet and Lance felt like he was going to melt right then and there. "Lance... I'm... I'm gonna..." Lance's eyes widened before he smirked, "Come for me, Baby..." he said lowly and within a few seconds Keith was screaming out Lance's name and Lance was only physically able to make a grunt or two. Keith smirked at Lance who stood up and quietly nodded a thanks to Keith who nodded back and motioned towards his neck so he knew to show off the hickeys. Lance cleared his throat and smirked as he srutted out of the room.

He was met with a shocked looking Pidge and Hunk nowhere to be seen. "Um... so I won the bet..." Pidge said slowly as Lance flattened out his shirt and fixed his hood to draw attention to his bruised up neck. "Yeah but where did Hunk go...?" "He left a while ago... He had to explain things to Coran who inconveniently walked by when you guys got it on..." Pidge said pushing up their glasses. "Is that blood on your sleeve?!" Lance asked worriedly. "It's just from my nose..." Pidge said covering up the stain. "What?" "Nothing..." 

~~~~~

Bonus: 

"So how the hell did we not hear you guys... Keith is loud as quiznack...?" Pidge asked Lance about a day later. "Um..." Lance started. Keith walked in with a smirk. "The training room is pretty sound proof is a thing we've learned... same with the pool and a couple rooms on the low level..." Keith said, sitting next to Lance who froze up. "So you guys have literally done it in a large portion of the castle...? So what about the hickeys..." they asked. "Oh um..." Keith started, trying to think. "Oh that's easy... I let him this time... any other time he would have been punished..." Lance said with a smirk, aying the last few words lowly and towards Keith. "Okay... That was something I didn't really need to know..." Pidge said slowly, standing up and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is a bit OOC I guess but I have no clue where I came up with this idea. But it's here now so yay I guess...


End file.
